Developing Romance
by Billie-Tracy
Summary: A Blake and Tori Story! When Tori recieves horrible news from her father, guess who shes going to turn to for comfort? please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! i'm back! i wrote this story waaay before spd ever came out, but totally forgot about it, so here it is! 

this first part is just a basic intro, nothing special, the real fun starts in chaper 2, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa!" Tori shouted as a Kelzaks flung her against the wall.

"Tor!" Blake said, as he leaped over to her and helped her up. "You ok?"

"Yah," Tori said, weakly. She quickly took out her ninja sword and struck down a couple of Kelzaks. In a few minutes, all the Kelzaks were defeated. The rangers regrouped to face one of Lothor's monsters.

"You're going down rangers!" The monster called out.

"Yah, ok, Dude," Dustin said. "Face the facts, man. There are 6 of us and one of you,"

"Yah, but I'm more powerful!" The monster laughed as he fired fireballs at the rangers. All the rangers quickly rolled out of the way and Shane quickly fired a couple of shots at the monster with his hawk blaster. Then all the rangers (but Cam) formed the Thunder Storm Cannon.

The monster, who recovered from Shane's fire, saw the Thunder Storm Cannon.

"Uh…wait, Lets talk about this! ---" The monster started to say.

"FIRE!" Hunter shouted, cutting him off. And then in the next minute the monster was gone.

"Whoohoo!" Dustin shouted, with his visor opened. "Another one gone!"

"And like a gazillion to go," Hunter smirked.

"Yah, now that you motioned it, I wonder how many more monster do we have to fight before Lothor runs out of them?" Tori wondered.

"Who knows?" Cam said.

"Hey…" Blake said, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but shouldn't we be playing "battle a overgrown monster with our Zords" game right now?"

"Yah, Lothor should have send the scroll thingy by now," Shane said.

"Maybe he ran out of scrolls," Dustin said. Everything gave him a look. "What? Its possible,"

"Dustin, you are such a goof," Tori said.

"Lets get back to Ops," Cam said. Then he teleported everyone back to Ninja Ops.

"Rangers," Sensei greeted them as they came in.

"Hey Sensei," Shane greeted back. The other called out a greeting.

"Cam, I don't know what I did, but the computer has been beeping and it won't stop," Sensei said.

"Dad…" Cam sighed as he sat down at the computer. "I told you not to touch any of the buttons,"

"Hey, we got to get to work," Dustin said, looking at Blake and Hunter, who nodded in agreement.

"I'll come with you," Tori said and Shane agreed to come too.

"We'll catch you guys later,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dustin, did you find any board wax yet?" Tori asked for like the tenth time.

"No, for like the millionth time," Dustin said, rolling his eyes. He picked up a box and walked to the back room. "Go and watch some T.V.! I'll tell you when it comes in!"

"Fine," Tori muttered as she walked over to the couches. Blake was there.

"Hey Blake," Tori said. Blake looked up from his magazine.

"Oh, Hey Tori," Blake said, as he put down his magazine.

"Wanna watch some T.V. with me?" Tori asked, as she grabbed the remote.

"Sure, I'm on my break, so why not," Blake asked, as he stood up and put the magazine back. Then he took a seat beside Tori. Tori started to flip through channels.

"Wait! Wait! Go back!" Blake cried. Tori quickly flipped back to a Motocross Race. She rolled her eyes and continues to flip through channels.

"Oh what? Hey!" Blake protested. Tori laughed as she ignored him and continues to look for a good show to watch. Blake reached over and tried to grab the remote from her.

"Hey!" Tori shouted. Since Blake was sitting on the right side of her, her left hand quickly took the remote from her right hand and waved it in air, away from Blake. Blake tried to grab it, but of course, it was out of his reach. Tori laughed at Blake's attempt.

Hunter, who was wiping the dust off of a helmet, rolled his eyes at Blake and Tori's childish act.

"Are they together now?" Kelly asked, as she walked by.

"No, but they should be," Hunter said.

"Sounds like someone's jealous," Kelly smirked.

"Jealous? No, Annoyed? Yes! Very!" Hunter growled. "Everywhere I go, its flirting and gooey eyes and ugh, it's too much!"

"What's too much, Dude?" Dustin asked as he walked by.

"Blake and Tori," Hunter said.

"Ah yes," Dustin said, looking over at where Tori and Blake were. "I'd thought they'd be together by now, it's kinda…disturbing" Dustin made a face as Tori giggled like a schoolgirl at Blake who made a puppy face for the remote.

"See?" Hunter said, pointing to Dustin. "I ain't the only one who thinks they're annoying,"

"Well, maybe you two should set them up," Kelly said. "But not right now, cause I need you two to get some more gloves from the backroom,"

"Aww, why does Blake get a break and we don't?" Dustin said, pouting.

"Cause he finished his job," Kelly replied with a smile. "Now, get moving!" Hunter and Dustin groaned as they dragged themselves into the backroom.

Blake finally gave up and let Tori flip through more channels.

"Ooo!" She squealed as came across a girl surfing.

"O wait, you get to watch surfing, but I don't get to watch motor crossing?" Blake asked. Tori laughed and nodded, with her eyes glued to the set. Blake used this time to snatch the remote from her.

"Hey!" Tori protested, trying to get the remote back, as Blake flipped back to the motor crossing channel.

"Haha," Blake laughed, playfully. "Look who's in control now" Just then the phone rang.

"Blake? Can you get that?" Kelly asked from across the room. Blake groaned, as he forced himself to get up. Tori quickly snatch the remote from him and flipped it back to the surfing channel.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Tor," Blake said, backing up toward the phone. "I WILL get that remote!" Tori laughed and shouted a "whatever" as focused her attention to the surfing channel. Blake smiled, pleased that he and Tori are so comfortable around each other. He picked up the phone.

"Yo? Storm Chargers, Blake speaking," Tori could hear Blake saying. She smiled a bit and thought about where to hind the remote, but before she could, Blake yelled for her.

"Yo, Tor! Its for you!" Tori looked around, a bit embarrassed, because the store was kinda quite before Blake shouted out her name. She looked at Blake and pointed at herself and mouthed "me?"

"Do you see another Tori another here?" Blake shouted loudly. Some people looked up and stared at him. Tori stood up slowly and walked over to him, just as Dustin jumped out of the backroom.

"Hey, I found some," Dustin said, tossing her a huge circle of surfboard wax.

"Thanks!" Tori said as she caught it. It was kinda heavy. She exclaimed it on the way to phone. She turned down the volume on the phone and pressed "speakerphone".

"Hello?" She asked.

"Victoria?" Tori froze and shoved the wax to Blake and grabbed the phone.

"Dad?" Tori asked. Blake looked at the wax and back to Tori's face. "Victoria?" He mouthed and smirked. Tori shot him a look, which told him that she would prefer "Tori" instead.

"Why are you calling here?" Blake just stood beside her, holding the heavy wax for her.

"Uh huh…Uh huh, No! Is she ok…Ok, dad, I'll be right there!" Tori quickly hung up the phone and rushed to the door.

Chapter 3 is coming up soon, but please r&r to let me know what you think and if I should continue


	3. Chapter 3

"Tor! Your Wax!" Blake said, as he opened her other car door. He slowly carefully placed the wax in the car.

"Augh! You're taking too long! Just…get in!" Tori barked at him. Blake quickly obeyed and jumped in the car. Tori took off and drove to the hospital like a mad woman. Blake was almost scared to talk to her.

"So…Uhhh…What happened?" Blake asked. Tori didn't replied; She just kept her eyes on the road. Blake just folded his hands and sat there. Tori pulled up at the hospital and parked quickly. She then jumped out of the car, with Blake following her closely. She shoved past a lot of people and ran to the front desk.

"Where's Mrs. Hanson?" Tori asked, with an edge in her voice.

"I'm sorry?" The woman at the desk asked. "Mrs. Who---"

"MRS. HANSON! MY MOTHER! WHERES MY MOTHER!" Tori screeched like a mad woman. Blake jumped in the air, surprised by Tori's outburst.

"Tor!" Blake said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Whets the matter? Cool it," Tori send an icy glare toward Blake. The woman at the counter quickly checked on the computer and with a shaking hand, pointed down the hall.

"T-t-three doors down on your right,"

"Thank you!" Tori replied, angrily as she stormed down the hall. Everyone stared at Blake who looked at Tori and then at everyone else.

"Uh…hehe," Blake chuckled nervously, looking around to room, which was silent and everyone was looking at him. He quickly picked up a pencil holder that Tori knocked over and placed it back on the counter. Then he quickly ran off down to hall and went through the third door.

"Tor! What was that!" Blake said, as he went in the door. Then he stopped as he saw Tori's mom on the hospital bed with Tori and her dad by her side. Blake silently slid into a chair and watch. He could tell that Tori was trying to hold in her tears.

"I'm going to go see the doctor," Her dad said, walking past Blake as if he wasn't even there. Blake's eyes followed Tori's dad until he left the room and then they went back to Tori.

"Yo Tor," Blake said, softly, afraid to break the silent. "You ok?" Tori only answered in a small nod. After Tori's dad came back in.

"What happened? How is she?" Tori asked. Tori's dad looked at Blake and Blake quickly got up.

"Uhhh…I'll just be…yah," Blake said, as he slipped out of the room. He went to the payphone and called Storm Chargers.

"Storm Chargers. Hunter speaking,"

"Yo, bro," Blake said, quietly, which he was at the hospital.

"Dude! Where are you? You just kinda…disappeared! Kelly's freaking and---"

"Tori's Mom is in the hospital," Blake said. Hunter didn't say anything for a while.

"Oh…is she ok?" Hunter asked.

"Well I don't know about Tori's mom, but I know Tori isn't ok," Blake replied. "I'm going to stay with her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid,"

"Alright, I'll cover for you at Storm Chargers and tell Tori I wish her luck," Hunter said.

"Kay, thanks, and keep it on the down low, cause I don't think Tori want the whole world to know,"

"Right," Hunter said. "See ya,"

"Later," Blake hung up and waited at the waiting room. At 11 O'clock (P.M.), Tori finally came out, her eyes were a bit puffed up and she looked very sleepy.

"Tor," Blake said, stretching and standing up.

"Blake!" Tori said, surprised. "You're still here?"

"Um…yah, Are you alright?" Blake asked.

"Yah…fine…" Tori said, her voice started to break and a tear ran down her face. "I'm just going to go home, and I'll give you a lift to the way,"

"Oh…ok…" Blake said, helping her out of the door.

"I'm ok," Tori said, as she walked to her car. She got into the drivers seat and Blake climbed into the passenger seat. He looked out of the window, waiting for her to start the car, but she never did. Blake turned and looked at her.

"Tor?" She didn't answer. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was a thin line. A tear slid down her eye. "Tori…Y-you ok?" Blake has never seen Tori cry. Tori's not the kind of girl to cry. Tori nodded as another tear slid down. It was like she couldn't control them. She tried to order herself to stop, but that made her cry even more. She looked up at the roof of the car and kept on taking deep breaths. Blake got out of the car and went over to Tori's side and opened the door.

"Tor?" Blake's voice was full of concern. He slowly and gently placed a hand on Tori's shoulder. Tori bit her lip to stop it from shaking. She shut her eyes really tight, which caused a couple of tears to drop down. Blake slowly pulled her into a small side hug, which Tori didn't return at first, but then she turned to face Blake and hugged him and cried on his shoulder. Blake, who was pretty surprise and pleased, hugged her back.

"What happened?" Blake asked, softly.

"Car---C-c-crash," Tori choked out between tears. "Blake, I don't know if she's going to make it or not," Blake said nothing but he doesn't know either. He just hugged her tighter and slightly rocked her back and forth to sooth her. About five minutes later, Tori's grip loosened and her body was limp. Blake gently lifted her head from his shoulder and saw that she was asleep. He slowly lifted her legs from the driver seat and placed her in the back seat. Then he took his jacket off and laid it her. Then he took her car keys and sat in the driver seat. He went over all the events that had happened today in his mind, while driving to his house. Hunter, who was still up, opened the door when he heard a car pull up. He was surprised to see Blake step out of the driver seat. Hunter ran toward him.

"Why are you driving Tori's car?" Hunter asked, quietly because it was very late. Blake didn't answer; he just went around and opened the backseat door. Hunter looked in.

"Oh…is she ok?" Hunter asked, as Blake swooped her up in his arms. "And what happened to her mom?"

"Her mom was in a car crash," Blake replied as Hunter shut the car door and walked toward the house. Blake followed with Tori in his arms. Hunter held the door open while Blake walked in, carrying Tori. Blake went up stairs and into his room. He laid Tori on his bed and pulled the covers over her. He smiled as she moaned and flipped on her side, hugging his jean jacket. He quietly tiptoed out of the room, picking up some clothes that were on the floor on his way out. Hunter was waiting for him outside.

"How is she?" Hunter asked, after he closed the door.

"You should have seen her at the hospital, man, she like freaked out," Blake said, chuckling a bit.

"Why did you bring her back here?" Hunter asked, as they walked down stairs.

"Well, I don't know, I mean her moms in the hospital and she fell asleep when we were in the parking lot, and I didn't know where her house was," Blake said, sitting down at the dinner table. "Dude, I'm beat…I'll catch you in the morning, I'm going to crash on the couch, k?"

"Alright, but grab a blanket or something, I don't want you to catch anything," Hunter said, in his big brother voice.

"Yah yah," Blake said, then muttered, "whatever"

R&R as usual please:D


End file.
